Kind Words
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Karou is different than his brother. Hes kind and is smart about things his brother isn't, After meeting Airi will he lose some of those senses? Karou X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The club was empty due to everyone still on holiday. Karou and Hikaru are sitting on a sofa with no one around. Tamaki walks out his last customer. He looks out and sees a young women with long, light brown hair with ringlets and green eyes. "Why hello princess." She jumps and looks over at him. "Why are you all alone? Are you scared to come in?"  
"N-No I-" He pulls her in. She tries to get away from him and flips over a table. Karou acts on instinct and gets up to catch her.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. Kyoya walks out of a back room. Where he is standing they look like they are kissing. He drops his clipboard and pen. "M-Miss Otoshima! How improper!" She looks over and blushes. She pushes Karou away.  
"Kyoya! Its not what it looks like!" He pushes up his glasses.  
"You wasnt just kissing him?" He asks flatly, and kind of scary.  
"No he caught me! I almost fell!" Karou finds himself at a loss for words. He looks at her hem of her dress and finds out her leg is bleeding.  
"Your leg!" He blurts out. Kyoya looks and goes pale.  
"Get her to the infirmary!"

Without thinking Karou lifts her and rushes her out. She holds onto his neck and looks up at him. "Um... Its ok its just a little cut."  
"Its better to be safe than sorry." His concern makes her blush. He sets her on a bed and gets out a kit. He cleans up the blood. "You probably need some stitches. Tell Kyoya to take you to a doctor." He wraps the cut.  
"Um... Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Catching me and bringing me here. And im sorry I pushed you away. Kyoya worries about my image."

Karou gives her an odd look. "You see my father is his fathers business partner. My image could destroy or help mine and his father."  
"I see. So Kyoya thought you kissed someone you barely met."  
"Right."  
"Well lets know each other! Im Karou." He smiles at her, she smiles back.  
"Im Airi. Its nice to meet you Karou."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaoru walks down the hall with Airi. She's limping, which is making Kaoru feel uncomfortable. He grabs her. "Ok up ya go." He lifts her and takes her to the front entrance of the school. He sets her down and calls Kyoya. When he hangs up the phone he looks at Airi. Shes looking out the window, she has this look on her face that he cant place. "Kyoya said hes still cleaning up. After that he will take you to the hospital." "Alright." She looks at Kaoru with a different look that makes his stomach flip.

He doesn't know what to do or what to say to her. He sits down next to her and looks around. "Thank you for being here Kaoru." She says sadly. "Even though Kyoya and I have been friends for years, I just cant stand being alone with him anymore." "Why's that?"  
"He keeps trying to push marriage on me like its something we have to do. Of course my father, being Mr. Ootori's business partner, thinks its a good idea but wont arrange it."  
"How come?"  
"He doesn't want to force me. He said it would be a good idea for the company, but wont actually go through with it unless I love him, but I don't." Kaoru's heartbreaks. He feels the sadness of the thought of her being unhappy.

He about says something when she rests her head on his shoulder. He blushes and looks at her. She looks a bit pale. "Airi?" She doesn't respond. He shakes her. "Airi!"He looks at her leg and the gauze is soaked with blood. He calls someone. "I need a car! NOW!" He hangs up and picks her up. He puts his phone to his ear and is panicked. "Kyoya! Just meet us at the hospital! Airi isn't responding!" Before Kyoya has a chance to answer Kaoru hangs up. He gets her in the car and then gets himself in. He keeps her propped up and the car takes off.

Police has stopped traffic, most likely due to Kyoya. They stopped ongoing traffic and people turning on the street the whole route to the hospital. He gets out and rushes her in. The doctors take her in the back to check on her, while Kaoru stays in the waiting room. Hoping for some good news. 


End file.
